


Empty Space

by orphan_account



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff then angst, M/M, Wowow, i'm trying u guys, its something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He remembers everything. He remembers the beautiful moments they had together. He remembers it all, but sometimes he wishes he didn't.Because remembering burns so bad.





	Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> sup my dudes
> 
> i'm not very good at writing but i wanted to try this so here ya go

He caressed the smaller hand gently. Feeling all the little grooves and scars that laced over it. He looked up at the green haired boy and smiled softly. The grin was returned through sharp teeth and big round glasses.

oOo

He sat on their hill staring into big brown eyes much like his own. It was silent. Until it wasn't. Soft giggles broke out from the others mouth. The smaller boy curled up and chortled quietly. Not even knowing why, he began to laugh along, and it grew louder and more intense. Soon, they were laying in the grass wheezing silently as their abs burned. 

oOo

Kuroo looked down at the mop of green hair in his lap. Smiling, he gently grabbed a strand and twirled it around his finger. He began to run his nimble fingers through it staring in awe at how soft it was. 

oOo

Kuroo looked across the field. There he saw a sight for sore eyes. A face he hadn't seen in weeks. One that he had missed immensely. As soon as the shorter boy saw him, Sugurus' sharp teeth were exposed in a big smile. Suguru then broke into a jog. Which turned into a sprint. Kuroo opened his arms wide for the boy. In a blur, the two were laughing and grinning on the ground, cradling each other gently and whispering sweet nothings into each others ears.

oOo

The two were sat upon Kuroo's loft bed intertwined intricately. Said bed was laced with fairy lights that illuminated their faces just enough for them to see each other. Suguru had his head buried in Kuroo's chest as he slept quietly with a small smile replaced his usually sharp features. Kuroo had both his arms wrapped around his boyfriend and his chin resting on the top of Suguru's head. Kuroo stared at the wall silently. Appreciating every little moment he got with the other boy.

oOo

Tetsurou awoke to a bright light. The sun filtered into his room and onto his face. Covering his eyes slightly, he turned to the boy tangled next to him. Shock replaced his grogginess as he started at said boy. The rays of sun were shining onto Suguru's sleeping face and illuminating his cheekbones. His face shone beautifully back at Tetsurou. Still shocked, Kuroo raised his hand and gently stroked the others face. Smiling widely.

oOo

They laid on the small blanket, faces and attention turned up towards the sky. Said sky had stars scattered all around that shone brightly. "Wow..." Suguru breathed. "It's almost as beautiful as you." Kuroo snorted before curling into his boyfrined whispering about how cheesy it was.

oOo

Loud music blared as the two sat on the concrete steps of the house. Laughing, screaming, and bottles breaking could be heard inside. Kuroo shook his head while chuckling as the muffled screaming continued from behind them. "Idiots." He exhaled and handed the half finished cigarette to his boyfriend who had been smiling dumbly at him. Face turning red as Tetsurou laughed at him, Suguru inhaled sharply. "Shut up..." 

oOo

The kitchen was a disaster. Crushed egg shells littered the counters, strawberry stems laid on the floor, batter was splattered all over their aprons and the cupboards, and their faces were covered in flour. "I swear to god this is going to be the worst cake i ever have." Suguru sighed as he massaged his closed eyes. Tetsurou stopped stirring to stick his tongue out at his boyfriend. "No, it's going to be the best cake ever just you wait." (It wasn't)

oOo

Suguru hummed quietly as he picked another daisy from the ground. His tune occasionally turning to words. As he sat quietly collecting flowers, Tetsurou watched from afar. Grinning at the sweet melody. "God i love him." He muttered under his breath.

oOo

It was three a.m. in tokyo, but neither boy had any intention of sleeping. No, they'd much rather stay up and text each other.

Me: I love you 

Snake babe: ilyt

Me: don't be lazy. actually type the words smh

Snake babe: i Am a tEeNaGer 

Snake babe: i'LL dO whaTevER i WAnT mOm

Me: i want a divorce 

Snake babe: :')

The two giggled from their separate beds and separate neighbourhoods.

oOo

Kuroo could remember this all so well. Every last detail to what the date was and what he had eaten for lunch on those days. 

Some days he was grateful he could remember , other days he wished he couldn't.

Because every memory brought back a pang of nostalgia, a pang of regret.

Reminding him of the empty space in his heart.

The empty space in his heart was just as real as the empty space in his bed.

And both could only be filled by the ghost of the boy he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it my home slices have a fine day


End file.
